sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
History of SBC
'''The Spongebob Community (also commonly referred to as "SBC") '''is currently the most active Spongebob forum on the internet. Founded on August 15, 2009 by terminoob , the site rose to become a unique experience. The site is said to have it's own culture, and is very entertaining. Along with this, it holds some of the single BEST if not the best Off Topic boards on the internet; they will DEFINITELY keep you entertained. The Spongebob Boards are also wildly active. Beginnings The TV.com Golden Era was beginning to wind down. With the Summer 2009 attack on the boards and the moronic moderators, terminoob decided that this was enough. Not wanting to lose the community, he created the Spongebob Community on August 15, 2009. The site was made using phpbb and the free server host, Forumotion. Initially, the site welcomed a few known members such as ExKizuna, that70sguy92, CF3698, Spongebobs1fan, and Suitelife44. However, after around a week, The Spongebob Community's activity slowly trickled off into a few posts per month. On November 9, 2009, terminoob officially granted 70s full Main Admin responsibilities, as he explained that he was busy with school work. The first thing 70s did as MA was to give SBC a complete design overhaul. Before V2 Crab, it had been nothing more than a plain white skin. He added a pre-designed skin from Forumotion called "Beach." This first layout later carried into a similar skin, V4 Octopus. After nearly a month with hardly any activity, 70s is ready to close up shop and just shut down the site. However, a new user named tvguy347 inspires 70s to continue working on the site with his active posting. 70s explains SBC wouldn't have continued on if it hadn't been for tvguy. With advertising work, the site VERY slowly begins to pick up in the new year (2010). More users from TV.com come onto the site, such as jjsthekid, Wumbology, Dragiiin123, Hayden, Goosebumpsfan2, Sabrespongebob, SG10, SOF, Steel Sponge, Webizoid345, SpongeSebastian, and a few others. In February, new events begin to happen as the MA believes that things are active enough to start improvements that will benefit the small community. The first Spin Off Awards and User Awards are held in February. Along with this, the site is given an eye-numbing skin for Valentine's Day. The site sports Log Out, Home, and Log In buttons. As the Spongebob TV.com boards crash and begin to burn, old users filter onto SBC and the site begins to finally grow from it's original user body of around 15. terminoob and 70s begin to forumulate ideas about possible events and things to do with the expanding user body. Wanting more, in March, users team up and begin to recruit new users onto the site. This brings us users Girlygirl24, although the other users recruited end up leaving. However, it does spike up the official community members number to a total of 40 registered members. The chatbox on the main abnormally spikes, and becomes very popular. Because of this popularity (which effectively lasted from March until mid-July) it temporarily caused the Xat to die. Updates are continuously done, thanks to terminoob and 70s. These few updates are categorized under V3 Coral. In April of 2010, Spongebobs1fan is the first user to reach the milestone of 1,000 posts. At this time, the site only has 3,000 posts, which means 1/3 of the posts on the site are Sbs1fan's. This is the only time this has ever happened on SBC. Meanwhile, jjsthekid hosts the 2nd CSA's (Community Spin Off Awards). Simultaneously, 70s adds Spongebob smilies to the somewhat small library of emoticons. At this time, we redecorate for Easter and reach 62 users. We find that more people are joining more frequently. As SBC continues to develop and grow, the rules are modified by 70s and tvguy. 70s surpasses Spongebobs1fan as the number 1 poster (which he keeps off and on presently). All in all, 15 new users have joined in April, a huge step up over previous months. The first Spin Off Festival is planned, an idea thought up by tvguy. It is somewhat of a success in May. Around this time, things increasingly heat up between 70s and terminoob revolving around power. Despite terminoob giving 70s full authority back in November, he's back now with more times and is angry. He disapproves of everything 70s does, and gets very irritated when 70s does things on his own. 70s accepts terminoob as a fellow admin, but not as his superior. Signs of their strained relationship show, as they are constantly fighting in topics. This is largely displayed in a possibly site-changing debate about how not only should Spin Offs be about SPONGEBOB, but how the site as a whole has drifted away from Spongebob. After arguments across the boards, there is a comprimise; the boards are rearranged so that Spongebob Boards are at the top, as well as the regulations regarding what qualifies as a spin off become less lenient. Just afterwards, we reach 14,000 posts, showing the Community has emmensely grown since April's 3,000. Spongebobs1fan is also announced to be the next User Award's host. He crafts a revolutionary banner; previously, SBCers had been without graphics. This was entirely new to them. This ushers in a new era to the site: GFX. On June 21, 2010 shocking news stuns the board. SBC Founder, terminoob, has resigned. The news sweeps the board; people are shocked. terminoob explains that tvguy being temporarily made an admin to install something was the last straw; he hates being ignored. He also says he leaving, and he doesn't log on again for nearly a year. See Also History of the Site The History of SBC Design Category:Threads